Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20150621160655/@comment-24142455-20150715051314
The monster let out one last roar in pain, before slumping down, falling back, and dying. Soon, water began to rush into the cavern ahead, and the two went to where Helga was, laying against the wall of he hallway they entered. Her right eye and the area around it was all covered in blood, right side of her neck also, and her uniform blood soaked, and the folder beside her Helga (repeated): I lost......... control........ I lost...... control..... I lost... control.. Blazkowicz took out Pippa's M6D, and fired, putting the German commander out of her misery, and she slumped over. Blazkowicz: You don't understand. Blazkowicz then kneeled down and picked up the folder. Blazkowicz: You never were in control. He suddenly turned around to see Boekhounder knocked out, and Schreiner and two SF commandos standing there. One raised their rifle's butt and knocked him out. -Morning- Fergus: Jesus christ, German bits f@#king everywhere. Suddenly, the rock was lifted, and the face of a SPARTAN-II and Fergus was there. Thomas-007: Here he is! Fergus: Come on! Gimme a hand you lazy b*stards! -A while later- The group was on a boat heading down the remains of the Wulfburg city towards a group of Pelicans. Fergus: Hows the head there Blazko? Blazkowicz: How did you get to us? Thomas-007: We got a distress call from Pippa.... we found her body. Blazkowicz: They got Wesely too Master Chief (OOC: It's his rank, Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy) Thomas-007: Goddammit. Blazkowicz looked over to see Annette and her friend, embracing after being united, she took a glance, and mouthed the works "Thank you" to Blazkowicz. Soon an AIF Airborne soldier walked over to them. AIF Soldier: Come'on miss, we got to get you out of here. Thomas-007: Hey, Captain, listen, you may not have gotten that folder, but look what you've done! You've delayed one of the German's top weapon programs! And killed one of their top officers! That's a victory in my book! So come on! The Pelican is just outside of the city, the rest of your men are waiting. Also, Agent Boekhounder, Fleet Admiral Hood sent me a message for you, your getting a promotion to First Lieutenant, just behind the Captain right here! Fergus: See? We're all happy getting our shiny promotions! Your looking at Wing Commander of one of the IKAF's fighter squadrons! It may not be the RAF, but its something! -Other area of Wulfburg- -In German- Schreiner: Hurry! We must get out before they get to us! SF Commando: Field Marhsall Strasse says he has troops moving to Wulfburg to push out the coalition airborne units! Schreiner: They won't get here now! SF Commando: Sir, her body is heavy, its slowing me down! Schreiner: Just move! I'm the one carrying the folder! The three made it Helga's private jet, though slightly damaged, it took off, quickly making its way to Berlin. -Pelican, UAC Into the Night, Heading to the AIF Home Islands- Blazkowicz: Men, we may have not finished our main objective, but we managed to halt several major German movements, and the brass is happy about that. And guess what? We get a brake until we are needed again. Fergus: Finally! Some time to actually use my rank! Blazkowicz: We all earned it, I will see you at our next briefing, next time! Dismissed! OOC: End of like the longest thread...ever, or well, it was three threads, but still, end of like the longest one, AND THERES GONNA BE ANOTHER HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHA *Evil Laugh*